


Seasons

by DaniJayNel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Elemental Abilities, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Forest Spirits, Lesbians, Magic, Original work - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, That one hetero couple, Violence, gay longing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: In a world where magic is feared, quadruplets are born with immense magical power. Instead of being executed for their gifts, King Ignatius decides to take them in as his own, and to train them. There is a prophecy, one that states quadruplets will be born, each carrying with them the power to either save, or end, the world. King Ignatius raises them to send them to the last enchanted forest, to slay the forest beast within and snuff out magic in their territory for good.Winter, Summer, Autumn and Spring have spent their entire lives training for the chance to finally prove themselves not only to their King, but to their people. They are despised for their magic, and they wish nothing more than to be rid of it. The only problem is, the enchanted forest is home to terrifying, horrible creatures. No human has ever survived heading beyond the treeline.Will the girls survive? Will they manage to destroy magic for good? And if they do, will it really be such a good thing?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is another of my original works. I was heavily inspired by a lot of the YA fantasy that I've read, and when this idea hit me I HAD to write it. I've always wanted to write a story where the main characters were sisters, and how their bond was the forefront of everything.
> 
> So, I present Seasons. I hope anyone who decides to read this enjoys it.

A white wolf perched on the tallest hill, head tilted back and ears up straight. He stared up at the exceptionally clear sky, with the stars burning so brightly that it was almost blinding. That was the first sign. The second was the moon.

At first glance it appeared normal, but as the wolf continued to stare, the colours began to change, shifting and swirling between a warm reddish-green to dark black-blue. It was an unusual sight, so much so that the wolf's ears folded back in confusion.

"Fear not", a kind voice filtered through the forest.

The wolf turned, staring with burning blue eyes into the darkness of night. Within the trees, a set of glowing eyes stared back. The wolf turned to look at the moon again, but it had already returned to its normal bright silver.

"They have returned to us," the forest continued. "Now we wait."

The wolf howled.

**WINTER**

* * *

Winter was already drenched through with sweat, but she didn’t let that stop her. Instead, she used the sweat along her skin from hours of training to her advantage, drawing the liquid down her forearms to pool in her palms, where she immediately crystalized them into precise shards. She pushed herself hard and ignored the scream in her muscles and the headache pounding hard at her temples. Though the hour was late, and her eyes ached from exhaustion, she would not allow herself to rest.

She threw another shard of ice with deadly precision, slicing chunks of wood from the various wooden dummies scattered about the training grounds. The captain, Liache, hated when she did this. She claimed it was a waste of good training materials, and sometimes Winter liked to abuse the dummies just because she knew it irritated Liache enough. Liache could complain all she wanted, though. Winter didn’t care.

Her breath was icy and her fingertips were entirely numb, blue and black from mild frostbite—the cost of using her more powerful ability. She considered calling it for the night, but the loss of feeling in her fingers frustrated her, and that always gave way to anger which just egged her on to continue training until she nearly collapsed. Now annoyed with herself, she grunted and threw a large spear of ice, almost completely loping a dummy’s head off. She grinned in satisfaction when the ugly wooden head thunked onto the cracked, hard ground.

Winter called the water to her, and the spear of ice melted immediately to crawl along the ground, up her leg and body to curl around her wrist. Winter could feel the coldness seeping out from deep within her, where her inner ability dwelled, and she watched with a furrow in her brow as her water slowly turned to ice, and her skin ached for it.

This wouldn’t do. She needed to push herself harder and do better, no matter what. When facing off against an enemy, she wouldn’t have time to recover from her power. No one would give her a second to shake off the numbness and pain. The forest certainly wouldn’t. Winter curled her hands into tight fists, and the ice coated her knuckles like a second skin. She readied to throw her ice.

“You shouldn’t push yourself this hard, Win.”

Winter stiffened, the ice along her fingers melted and returned to the pouch she kept at her hip. With her chest heaving and her hair sticking to the sides of the face, she straightened and turned to face her sister. Winter’s expression soured as Spring stared at her knowingly, her arms crossed and her foot impatiently tapping the ground.

“Last time I checked, I can do whatever I want,” Winter growled at her.

Spring lifted a brow. “Sure you can, but you shouldn’t.”

“You’re not my mother.”

“But I’m your sister, and I know when you’re only hurting yourself. And, of course, when you desperately need me.”

Winter’s chest tightened, both because she knew Spring was right, and also because she despised that she was. Her anger from earlier was still there, boiling around in her chest. It was like a wave, soaring above her head and threatening to crash down on her and drown whatever was left of the breath in her lungs. She immediately hid her blackened fingers in closed fists and turned away, her black hair falling like a curtain over her face.

Easily sensing her upset, Spring strode forward and gently grabbed her hands. Despite the roiling emotions within Winter’s chest, she allowed her sister to do as she pleased. Spring uncurled her fingers and traced the dead skin with a soft touch. Winter saw concern in her eyes, worry in her creased brow. Despite Winter’s anger, she was touched.

"Winter," Spring said, the lack of a nickname making her grave tone all the more serious. "If you don't stop this, you're going to lose your hands."

Winter wanted to tug them away, to shove them into the creases of her armour and hide her flaw, her weakness. Instead, she remained still, spine straight and shoulders squared. Spring was slowly healing her skin, bringing back feeling and warmth. The natural chill she always felt was there, but Spring's touch was like a warm fireplace, blanketing her aches until they all melted away, both emotional and physical. Her fatigue dissolved; her headache disappeared. The only thing Spring couldn’t fix for her, was her damaged fingers. She healed them as much as she could, making some of the dead colour melt away, but they mostly remained the same.

With the skin somewhat healed, Winter could feel the burning ache of frostbite again. Spring stopped healing her, brows furrowed in frustration. She knew that it would end like this, that despite her efforts, she couldn’t entirely take away Winter’s suffering. For this, for her love and concern, Winter was touched. She wouldn’t tell her this though.

"Thank you, Pri."

Winter’s sudden use of her pet-name brought a pleased smile to her face. It was odd seeing Spring do anything other than grin or laugh, and Winter was relieved to see her usual mischief return.

"Now that my idiot sister has been attended to, my other idiot sister asked me to fetch you."

Winter quirked a brow. "Summer sent for me?"

"Queen Semiremis arrived before sundown. She is in the council chamber, speaking with Father."

"And Summer wants us to show a united front. Maybe intimidate them a little?"

Spring nodded her head and the both of them grinned at the thought. Spring’s blonde hair tumbled over one shoulder, bright and alight. She looked so beautiful, even simply bathed in the shallow moonlight. Despite their identical faces, Winter felt like a shadow in comparison to her. Spring's healing ability meant that she went without a blemish, scar or wrinkle. Her eyes were deep green like freshly grown grass, and her smile reminded Winter of the stars.

The feeling of shame burned through her, so she abruptly turned away from her sister, scooped her discarded gloves from the ground and slipped them over her cold hands. "Thank you for the healing," she told her plainly. "You didn't have to."

Spring sighed. "I do, Win. You're too dumb to listen to me, no matter how many times I ask you to stop using your ability like this."

They started for the palace, but she paused suddenly and turned to Spring, glaring. All feelings of affection were chased away by irritation. "We have a duty to be the best at everything," she told her coldly. "The forest waits, and the forest is not kind."

Spring rolled her eyes. "At the cost of your hands? How will you use your ice without them?"

Winter’s lip almost curled. "I'll use my feet then, if I have to."

At that Spring stifled a laugh, but she was getting annoyed with Winter, she could tell, and Spring didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of laughing at her terrible joke. Not that Winter was joking. She would do whatever she had to, to use this ability of hers. Even if it killed her.

"Your water is more than strong enough," she argued.

"My ice is deadlier."

"You are no use to this kingdom, to Father, if you're dead."

"Then I simply won't die."

She tossed her hands up into the air, a frustrated sigh dropping from her lips. "You're so annoyingly stubborn."

Winter tried not to bristle, but she’d had enough of Spring’s unwanted mothering, so she turned and headed into the palace. She had already forgotten what a relief Spring was to her injury, and she was already eager to be rid of her pestering. They walked in silence down the hallway, their footsteps echoing harshly around them. Up ahead Winter spotted the rest of her sisters, and stopped beside them with a frown.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Summer quipped, not moving her eyes from the large wooden doors in front of her. She stared ahead as if she could see through them, into the chamber beyond. Autumn was leaning against the wall, frowning nervously. Spring went to her side and twined their arms, allowing Autumn to relax. The only person that Autumn felt comfortable with, or would touch at all, was Spring. Their abilities were opposites, where Spring brought back to life, Autumn decayed. Winter had never voluntarily been touched by Autumn before, and she was fine with that.

Winter puffed up immediately at Summer's greeting. "For once you need me for something. Wouldn't pass up the chance to punch a queen."

Summer tore her eyes away from the door to glare over at her. Despite the late hour and the darkness pooling around them, she had a soft halo of light around her. It made her short red hair look like flames, like her ability. She was utterly striking in her beauty, and Winter was again annoyed by it.

"For once, I need you to be serious," Summer told her. "They've been in there for hours."

Winter lifted a brow. "So? What's so important that the Queen of Skyefare blessed us with her presence?"

Summer looked away, cheeks flushing red. Winer had never seen her so flustered before, and despite her bravado, it made her falter. "I'm not sure," Summer answered evenly, each word precise. "Father would not tell me."

Winter’s brows climbed into her hairline. "Father didn't tell you?"

Summer shook her head, clearly upset. Winter couldn’t help it, she laughed.

"Please don't fight," Autumn begged her softly. She hardly ever talked, but this once Winter couldn’t grant her wish.

"I'm sorry, I just find that really funny," she sneered, covering her grinning mouth with a gloved hand. Summer's eyes focused on the glove, reminding her of what she was hiding. Suddenly uncomfortable, she sobered up and sighed. "Whatever. I'm sure he will tell you when he needs to."

Their Father, King Ignatius the VI, made no secret that his favourite of them was Summer. Winter was not sure if it was her ability to wield fire or if it was just because she was a better King than he was, but since they were children, Summer was always at his side at council meetings, always reviewing his royal decrees and war strategies. Winter always thought that the King was a little dumb for having Summer with him for such important meetings, but she grudgingly admitted that Summer was brilliant. Not that the training would amount to anything, since they were not fit to rule anything.

Summer took her reassurance for what it was and nodded her head slightly. Winter was tired, but she understood that Summer wanted them to be there when the meeting ended, so that the Queen of Skyefare could see that they were still united, that they were dangerous. They would protect Father with every beat of their hearts.

Winter studied the intricate carvings on the doors, bored. She had been training all day long, even longer than the rest of the Fyrewatch, so she was more than eager to bathe and then retire for the evening. She didn’t know when the meeting would end, and she was just about to tell Summer that they could provide a united front with three sisters, which was more than enough, when the doors swung open and Queen Semiremis filled in the doorway, black eyes slightly narrowing at the sight of them.

Winter was always shaken at the sight of the Queen. She commanded the largest portion of the continent, with three kingdoms absorbed into her own. She wielded a frightening ability, one that would get her executed in Fyre without hesitation, but she never hid it, was never ashamed to use it. Her skin was translucently pale white and her eyes dark like the night sky. Her lips were bright, bloody red, and when they stretch into a smile, Winter’s heartbeat quickened. Besides the intimidating power rolling off of her, she was so attractive that Winter _almost_ turned into a bumbling idiot.

"Ladies Censia," the Queen greeted them with a voice like layered silk, tilting her head in greeting. A respectful gesture coming from a Queen, and yet it still felt like an insult. Her sharp eyes attempted to unravel them, to know their secrets. Winter wished she could read the Queen’s expression or her eyes, but she was impossible to decipher. "What a pleasure to see the four sisters gathered. I assume all is still well, and we are not in any danger?" Her teeth flashed when she grinned.

"The pleasure is ours, Your Majesty," Summer greeted her, still monotone as ever, but face carefully neutral. They all reluctantly dipped their heads. "We simply wanted to wish you a safe farewell after your meeting with our Father."

The Queen’s shoulders lifted ever so slightly. She was so much taller than them, and Winter don't like that at all. Dangerous power rolled off of this woman, making Winter feel like she could drown at any moment despite how impossible it was for her to drown at all. Beside the Queen another woman stepped out of the room. Her skin was dark brown and sprinkled with freckles. She stared at them with a level look, but offered no greeting or smile. Her eyes instead turned to the Queen, waiting.

"We will be heading home now," Semiremis told them, smile gone. She held out her hand. "Kathryn, my love," she said pointedly. Winter couldn’t help but stare in surprise at the pure lack of discretion. Kathryn accepted the Queen's hand and tucked it into the crook of her elbow. She seemed pleased, but still did not smile. "I do want to thank you for this eventful visit," Queen Semiremis added. "I hope to visit again soon."

They stared after them as they left. At the end of the hallway Kathryn glanced over her shoulder at them, and Winter could only describe her expression as nothing more than hungry. It unnerved her. Summer exhaled harshly, frowning.

"Wow, what an annoying bitch," Winter muttered loudly. She hoped that somewhere down the hallway, the Queen heard her. Summer gave her a sharp look.

"Don't say something like that when she could hear you."

She smirked. "Oh, haven't you heard? I don't care if she does."

Summer opened her mouth to retort, but Father called for her and her mouth clicked shut. She immediately strode forward, their petty back and forth forgotten. The rest of them followed her, unsure if they should, but too curious not to.

King Ignatius, their Father, stood slouching over the table. His knuckles were bone white from his tightly clenched fists, and his hair looked ruffled, as if he had just gotten out of a physical fight. His skin was a shade paler than usual, and Winter spared a slight thought of concern for him. When he lifted his red eyes to regard them, he straightened.

"Good, you're all here," he said. He looked to Summer. "Our plans have changed."

Summer lifted her jaw, clenched tightly. "What do you need us to do?"

Father stared at each of them, grim. He was a hard man, strict and firm, but Winter knew he did love them. They weren’t his blood children, but he loved them as if they were. They were orphaned the night of their birth, and the King took them in, raised them at his side. When he shifted his focus to Winter, eyes dropping to her gloved hands, she swallowed.

"I was hoping to wait much longer," he started, "before sending you off to the forest. But I'm afraid certain things have shifted. The threat is no longer avoidable." He frowned deeply. "I will need the four of you to leave within the week."

Winter was not entirely surprised, but she still felt a flutter of nerves in her stomach. Autumn grasped at Spring's hand, face paling. She was frightened of the forest, as she should be. Summer didn’t react at all, but Winter could clearly see the apprehension on her face. Father did as well, so he softened and stepped away from the table.

"I am so proud of you," he said, locking gazes with each of them. "Despite being cursed with this magic, you've trained and become my most deadly soldiers. I hate to have to send you out there, but there is no one else strong or smart enough." Winter’s entire body tingled at his words of praise, and she lifted her head in pride. "Will you do this for me, for your King and your kingdom?"

"No," Winter answered quickly. Father stared at her, curious. She stepped up beside Summer and took her hand. Summer’s palm almost burned her, but she could feel how tense her muscles were, the heat pouring off of her body. "We'll do it for you, our Father," she finished. "For all you have done for us."

The King turned soft, his shoulders dropping, his expression melting. He swiped a hand through his scarlet hair, removing it from his face, and set a hand on her shoulder. Even through the clothes, his touch was warm.

"Thank you," he told them simply, voice deep and warm. Winter wanted to hug him, like they would as children, but they were no longer children, and he was not simply their Father. "I will make sure everything is prepared," he promised. With a nod and a smile, he brushed by them and swept out of the room, immediately flanked by his Fyrewatch guard.

The four of them stood there in numb silence, exchanging glances. Autumn looked terrified, eyes darting around, her fingers gripping Spring's too tightly. Spring looked concerned, and Summer seemed distracted. Winter rolled her eyes at them. "No one died," she retorted. They jumped at her voice. "We've been training for this our whole lives," she reminded them. "We should be happy. We're finally going to get rid of those damn demori, and make this kingdom safer for us and our people."

Summer nodded, but she said nothing. She gave Winter’s hand one last squeeze, and then she strode out of the room as well. They all watched her leave.

"Probably going to get ahead of that preparation," Spring sighed, shaking her head.

"Are we really ready for this?" Autumn asked them, dark eyes wide. Spring glanced down at Winter’s hands, lifted her brow. Winter felt a spike of irritation at the insinuation.

"We have to be," Winter snapped. "Our time has come."

Like Summer, she made a dramatic exit and left the room. Summer probably went to Father, to ask him about what he intended for them to do. Winter, instead, headed to the training grounds. Her fingers ached. Within her gloves she had already made ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would really mean the world to me. Also I love Winter with my whole heart


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMER**

Heat thrummed through every inch of her body, coursing through her veins and leaking out of her fingertips. Summer was upset, and immediately hurried to catch up to Father to ask him all the questions she already knew the answers to. With every step forward, her fired died down, until she decided to head down a different hallway to her room instead. There was nothing Father could add to what she already knew. After all, she had planned this trip to the forest herself.

Summer was unsure why Father had decided to leave her out of the meeting with Queen Semiremis. She understood that it was a council of royalty, but he never cared about that before. He trusted her judgment and her words. Queen Semiremis hadn't even given word of her visit, which showed her disinterest and disrespect. Their airjet had landed unwelcome on the roof of the palace, and when the Fyrewatch on duty rushed them, the Queen had had the audacity to act offended. Summer thought the most unsettling part was how Father hadn't even seemed surprised at her visit, and when he told her to remain outside of the council chamber, he had looked worried. Nothing rattled him, not even the ruler of the Skyefare Kingdom. Not until now. What on earth had they discussed, and what about their discussion had made Father decide to finally send them out to the forest?

With unease sitting so heavily in her stomach, it was difficult to keep her ability from flaring up. She controlled it immediately, but not before sweat dotted out along her neck and back, dripping down her flushed skin. If she wasn’t careful, she could accidentally boil herself from the inside. Like Winter, like all of her sisters, she suffered from consequences when she used her more powerful ability. She was gifted with light, but fire was in her soul. She could wield it and control it, but whenever she did, she burned. She loved the fire, the way it consumed and cleansed, how bright and warm it was, but her fire did not love her. After all, they were cursed. Magic was a burden that she was determined to rid herself of, no matter how powerful it made her. That was why they were to set out to the forest, why their father had given them this dangerous mission.

The forest was the last of its kind, the last enchanted forest, and within it magic dwelled. With all the other forests having been destroyed, their influence over humankind disappeared with them. Father said that they needed to head into the forest, find the forest beast, and slay it. Once they had slain the beast, the forest would cease to be, and their magic would be no more. However, no human had managed to travel far beyond the outskirts of the forest. Once they stepped inside, magical creatures that protected the forest attacked them, and they all died painful, horrible deaths. The forest had become a nightmare tale, something parents told their children to scare them into behaving, something kids told their friends in the dark of night to make them giggle in fright. But the forest was real, and the four of them are going to enter it soon.

Her walk slowed. Summer lifted her hand and stared down at her blistered, scarred skin. She wasn’t as stupid as Winter, to train relentlessly with such a powerful, dangerous ability. But she did use it. She had all the injuries to show it. For a moment she considered heading to the training grounds to get out the last of her unease, but she knew Winter was most likely back there, and the last thing she needed right then was more of her useless snark.

She hated the cold anyway.

"Heading to bed, Lady Summer?"

She glanced up. "Liache," she greeted, inclining her head. "I didn't see you."

Liache smiled kindly. "I noticed. Are you alright?"

Summer exhaled. Liache was part of the Fyrewatch, Father's personal guard as well as anti-magic force. It summed up roughly fifty soldiers, all either rotating shifts around the palace or rushing into the city to handle demori attacks. As of late, more demori had appeared and slaughtered innocent people, and there were less Fyrewatch in the palace grounds than usual.

"I'm perfectly fine," she told Liache. "Father has decided to send us to the forest."

Liache's eyes widened. As close to the king as she was, usually closely guarding him, she hadn’t been informed yet. Of course she hadn't, since it was so late. Summer rubbed her tired eyes. "We leave within the week," she concluded.

Liache nodded lamely. "His Majesty has retired for the evening," she told Summer, most likely not sure what else to say. "Where is Lady Winter?"

She sensed worry in Liache’s tone, but decided not to mention it. "Probably back to training until her hands fall off," Summer sighed. "She's quite eager."

Liache's eyes darkened. "Thank you, Lady Summer. I hope you rest well. I'll help you in the morning with preparations for your journey." She nodded respectfully, curled a hand around the hilt of her sword, then strode purposefully down the hallway from where Summer had come, on her way to find and scold Winter. Summer watched her silently for a moment, then headed to her room and shut herself inside.

It was not a warm evening, but she still felt too hot. She tiredly removed her training armour, blisters breaking and bleeding as she undid the clasps and knots. She made a mental note to visit Spring in the morning to tend to her annoying wounds. Once the metal was off, she removed her underclothes, slipped into a fresh pair and then cracked her window open to allow a cool breeze to chase the heat out of the air. It didn’t really bother her, though. It was always warm in the air around her, and she had learned to live with it.

The pain of her hands kept her up long into the night, but eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

Summer was woken abruptly when her door slammed open. She shot up in bed, heart thudding in her throat.

"Get dressed," Winter told her from the doorway. Her expression was serious. "There has been another demori attack. We're being sent out."

She nodded and hopped out of bed. She on autopilot as she fit her armour back on and grabbed her sword. Her sisters were in the hallway, patiently waiting for her to finish. She joined them quickly and together they rushed through the palace to the garden.

"What happened? Why wasn’t I woken first?" she asked.

"The squad that first responded requested backup," Spring answered. "They said the entire family was ripped apart by a pack of demori."

“And I was still up so I heard the bell first,” Winter interjected, looking pleased of the fact.

Summed frowned. "A pack?" She opted to ignore Winter’s smugness.

"Working together," Winter added. "Or so the panicked report says."

"But demori don't do that," Autumn argued. "They attack alone."

"Obviously we know that," Winter snapped at her. Summer shot Winter a hard look.

"Most likely coincidence. A few demori just happened to appear at the same time. They might just be tolerating each other instead of operating together. Let's just get there and take care of them."

Winter opened her mouth, but Spring cut her off. "Lead the way, Summer."

She effortlessly swung onto the back of her horse, Ash. She exhaled and shook her head, so Summer rubbed a hand along her neck, then cracked her reigns. They dashed off. Her sisters were riding right at her heels. The palace was mostly separated from the city, but it only took a few minutes of fast riding to reach the end of the pathway and the beginning of the brick houses that made the city of Fyre.

"Where is it?" Winter shouted over the sound of their hard riding.

Summer lifted her eyes and searched the row of square houses squashed together until she saw what she was looking for. It was easy to pick out. The house itself was on fire, bright orange flames lapping up at the blank ink of night. There weren’t even any stars out.

"There," she panted, removing her sword from its sheath with a satisfying metal sing, and pointed it. "Get ready!"

Her sisters knew that in that moment, regardless of their feelings towards her and each other, she was the leader. Even Winter who was always so reluctant to admit that she needed Summer’s direction would suck it up and do as she was told. Summer was the only one of the four that had been in actual combat outside of demori attacks, since Father had seen fit to send her out in various missions over his kingdom and sometimes, others. Despite that, her heart started to beat with the familiar little tingle of fear.

Demori were terrible creatures to fight.

"There, one on the roof!" Spring cried out. She stuffed her hand in a pouch at her side and then withdrew it, filled with seeds.

Summer whipped her head forward again and hopped up on the saddle onto her feet. Ash was the smartest horse she had ever ridden with, so she hastened her steps and tensed just Summer did. They reached the scorching house in a heartbeat, and then she leapt off of Ash, still running at full speed, and rolled through the air into the house. Flames licked at her skin and clothes, but they don't bother her.

"Secure the area!" she shouted behind her at her sisters.

"Like hell!" Winter roared back.

Summer watched her follow. She had hard ice around her arms and using her ability, the air in the room already started to cool. "Get back!" Summer yelled at her, her eyes narrowed and cold. "I'm in my element here, not you!"

An inhuman shriek distracted her from the momentary irritation of Winter’s insubordination. The hulking black form of the demori slumped down the blackened staircase, blood and mucus dripping from its jagged, black teeth. Its eyes were like empty pits of darkness and the way they stared at them hungrily never failed to put ice in Summer’s veins. The fire around her was warm, but the fear a demori sparked made her cold.

"You think we'll let you fight off a group of these things on your own?" Winter hissed at her. She had sweat sliding down her face, and her blue eyes took in the fire nervously, but she took her battle stance and clenched her jaw.

Summer’s heart surged. "Well, don't get in my way then."

As she lunged at the demori, one more stumbled down the stairs. There was an explosion from up on the roof, where Spring and Autumn were likely fighting the other demori. Chunks of burning wood dropped down from the ceiling with dust and ash. Claws lashed at Summer’s face, but she brought her sword up in time to block them and then Winter shot past her, flinging sheets of ice at the second, smaller demori.

Summer knew that Winter could handle a demori better than anyone, sometimes even her, but she still spared a second to worry for her safety. She had no time to really worry, though, so she cast all of her thoughts aside and focused only on what was happening in front of her. She felt the waves of heat over her skin, blanketing her like a friend’s embrace. It almost felt like the flames were whispering sweet nothings to her, caressing her lips and giggling in her ears. The edges of her armour were turning black from the smoke.

Winter's demori shrieked and kicked her through a wall and into the living area. Summer’s eyes flicked to her for an instant before her demori attacked again, lunging with its jaws unhinged and aimed directly at her throat. She felt a surge of heat in her veins, and then she whipped around, swiped a hand along her sword to engulf it in flames, and sent it straight through the demori's skull. Its claws dug into her shoulders, some finding the grooves between the metal plates and sinking into her slicked flesh. She ground her teeth together, not making a single sound at the overwhelming pain, and then tugged harshly and split the demori's head in two. It exhaled in a rush, its breath stinking of rotting meat and blood, and then it slumped at her feet and started to melt away. She didn't stop to watch it disappear.

The fighting up top had ended, but she spotted Spring outside in the street fighting toe to toe with a demori double her size. This one was bulkier where Summer’s had simply been tall. It bashed heavy, clawed fists at her but she used vines grown from her seeds to deflect the blows. Autumn was at her back, her own sword up and catching swinging claws from a smaller demori.

"You stupid. Mindless. Creature!"

Summer swung into the other room where her sister still fought, and watched, impressed, as Winter shoved her entire fist through the demori's chest and ripped out its still beating heart. It clawed at her, but she had her ice as a shield and all the demori did was melt her ice to water, which only solidified again. The deadly precision of Winter's ice made Summer uneasy—none of them should be that good at their powers.

"We need to support Spring and Autumn. They're still fighting."

Winter met her gaze and nodded. The glow of the fire flickering in her eyes almost makes Summer believe that she felt at home here, in the licking flames and choking smoke, but the sweat pouring out of her and the tense line of her jaw told Summer otherwise. They rushed from the burning house, and Summer felt a wave of shame as she called the fire to her and let it die in her palms, reducing the inferno to nothing more than black smoke and ash. The fire going out so suddenly distracted the other demori, and her sisters were able to deal their killing blows.

Winter and Summer paused by them, breathing hard and dripping sweat. Spring looked like she barely did anything at all, but the many holes in the soil below them and the dying veins showed that she’d fought just as hard as the rest of them.

"Well done," Summer told them, nodding at each one. "Our timing has gotten better. We didn't let them escape and hurt anyone besides the family that lived here, and we killed them quickly. But Winter," she turned to her, sheathing her sword. She let her face show nothing but strength and authority. "I told you to secure the area."

Winter scoffed. "I knew there would be a few in there with you. Spring and Autumn had the outside covered."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I gave you an order."

"And who made you the leader, huh?" She got in Summer’s face, blue eyes flashing wildly. Summer could see that her fists were shielded in ice, as if she expected a raised first in reply. Summer only crossed her arms over her chest and lifted a brow.

"Father did," she told her in a level voice. "Because he recognizes that I am the best at giving orders."

"Yeah?" Winter snarled and took another step forward. They were nearly nose to nose. "How about you give us a chance to give orders once in a while? If we're supposed to be a team, then make us feel like it."

"Win," Spring cut in, stepping between them. "Mer is right. She's the best at this. Just let her tell us how not to get ourselves killed."

Winter gave Spring a scathing look. Summer hated that she could look at them like that. "Don't come to her defence!" Winter growled. "You know you get just as annoyed with it."

"When we’re in the forest, do you really think we can afford not to have a solid plan?" Summer threw at Winter. She tried my best to measure her voice, but the anger was starting to leak out. "We will need our heads in there. We can't do _this_ at every opportunity."

Winter opened her mouth, but Autumn's shout silenced her.

"Behind you!"

Their eyes both widened. Winter saw it before she did, rushing from behind her. She swung around, already pulling her sword free, but she could sense that she would be too late. A demori was soaring towards her, teeth and claws out, eyes large and wide. It was smaller than any of them had ever seen, as small as a human toddler. There was something odd about its shriek—not of hunger and bloodlust, but something like grief, almost. Summer’s face contorted in surprise. Her heart leapt into her throat, beating a steady rhythm she was terrified to lose, but then a flash of silver shot across her vision and a knife buried into the demori's throat. It went down, shrieking again, and went limp.

They all turned, startled, to see a riding party had approached them Their horses were massive and fierce, but fiercer than them was their riders. Part of the Crown Guard, the most elite of the Fyrewatch. At their head was a man they all recognized, and when he stared Summer down with his emotionless, cold grey eyes, she knew he was the one who threw the knife. She immediately stiffened and gave him a brief, polite nod. Her sisters did the same.

"Ladies Censia," Bane greeted in hid low, booming voice. He sounded disgusted, disappointed. "Squabbling in front of a scorched house? You disrespect its dead so?"

Shame filled Summer’s chest. She didn’t know what to say in response. She put her sword back and looked to her sisters, who all looked just as shaken. It was only Winter who seemed to be able to meet Bane's cold gaze with one of her own.

"We're sisters," she told him coldly. "We argue. Besides, we just took down four demori without your help."

Bane surveyed the area; he looked from the holes in the ground to the dead plants littered about. His top lip quirked ever so slightly, but then his eyes passed over them, bored, and he kicked his horse into motion. "The Crown thanks you for your service. Ladies Censia," he dismissed.

The four of them stood there and watched him, seething. As much as she wished she could, Summer didn’t fling creative insults at him. Bane Tor was Father's most trusted solider. He was the commander of the Fyrewatch, the head of the Crown Guard. He also held a high seat in the church and the entirety of the Kingdom of Fyre worshipped him as a hero. To be honest, he frightened her. Summer had been on missions with him.

Bane was a terrible man who did terrible things.

She shook herself out of her frozen state and clicked her tongue for Ash. She appeared out of nowhere and walked calmly to Summer’s side. "Let's go," she ordered quietly. "Father will want to hear what happened."

They all mounted their own horses.

"But what about the house?" Autumn asked.

She spared a glance at the blackened ruin. "Bane will probably have people sent to clean and rebuild it, and then it will be sold."

Autumn nodded and looked down at her lap. "That poor family," she sighed, tears wavering her voice.

Summer didn’t respond. Instead, she patted Ash's strong neck and led her back towards the palace. There were more Fyrewatch guards patrolling when they returned.

Autumn was right: that poor family. They saw no remains of them, only minor splatters of blood on the walls. The demori must have torn through them like butter. If anything, this gave her more resolve to head into the forest in a week. Father was right. Magic was the root of their problems and it was the curse that plagued her and her sisters. In a week, they would enter the forest, and in a week, they would destroy this evil once and for all.

Summer swore her life on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTUMN**

By the time they reached the palace, soft, pale morning light broke across the horizon and bathed their cobble-stoned path. Autumn rode behind her sisters, far in the back. She stared at the line of their strong shoulders. Unlike them, she absolutely hated fighting, but she did it because she had to. Her body did not ache from the exertion of battle, because she was already used to it, but her heart surely did. Even though she knew the demori were evil and corrupted with magic, she still felt sad every time they cut one down. Once, she had tried to understand them, but that had failed terribly. But she tried.

Their father, the King, was already up and dressed in his silver armour. His flaming red cape was fastened to his right shoulder and it spilled to the ground at his feet. His hair was combed back, but his face held lines of worry and exhaustion. He was walking towards them from the palace, but he did not approach them, and instead paused in front of Bane, who dismounted and dropped to one knee. As he bowed his head deeply, the four of them quietly dismounted.

“Welcome back, Bane,” Father greeted. He passed a glance over them and returned his gaze to the man before him. “Rise.”

Bane rose to full height. He was taller than Father, and in many ways, he was more frightening. While Father carried the weight of an entire kingdom in the creases of his aged face, Bane’s held years of hatred and cruelty. His expression was stoic as he stood stiffly in front of the King.

Autumn felt anxiety claw up her throat, though she did not know why.

Bane had been sent out a few days ago, but his party seemed to be intact. He had new gauges in his black armour and, though he hid it well, Autumn noticed how tired he seemed. It was in the way he couldn’t keep he shoulders quite as straight as usual. The way his chin dipped a little lower than always, and the few times he blinked his eyes, as if chasing away his tiredness.

Autumn continued to study his face as Father placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Father’s hand dropped, and Bane dipped his head one more time before leaving for the palace. His unit followed him in, horse hooves clopping loudly against the stone pathway. Once Bane disappeared, Father turned to them and his expression softened.

“Girls,” he greeted.

They were likely a mess, tired and disgruntled and with far too many streaks of ash across their faces and bodies. “Welcome back. I heard. It was a great loss, an entire family murdered by those demori. You’ve done this kingdom an honourable service.” He gave them a proud smile, and it made Autumn’s chest warm. “Please, clean yourselves and make sure you’re in the town square by breakfast time. The Church will be offering blessings after the demori attack and I want you visible.”

His eyes lost a little bit of their warmth, and then he turned and left without waiting for any sort of reply from them.

“What a warm welcome,” Winter commented dryly.

Autumn approached them with the reigns clutched too tightly in her fist. Her horse was nearly completely covered in leather, and as soon as they were by the stables, she handed her horse to the stable boy and watched him guide her away. She finally allowed herself to relax now that she wasn’t anywhere near her horse. She was beautiful and strong, and Autumn hoped she didn’t take any sort of offense, if horses even cared. Even though her hands were gloved, the same as Winter’s were, she still didn’t want to take even the slightest chance. The adrenalin from the fight was still coursing through her, making her dizzy. It was only Spring’s steady hand suddenly on her exposed wrist that helped to settled her nerves.

“Relax,” Spring told her softly. “You were amazing out there.”

Autumn glanced down at her boots, flushing. “Not as amazing as Winter and Summer.”

“Come on, Tum. You’re the only one that can keep up with Summer in sword play. Your wind is really powerful. Give yourself more credit.”

She basked in the praise, the blush upon her cheeks darkening. Spring knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. She hesitantly removed her right glove and felt Spring’s palm slide against hers, their fingers intertwining. Autumn exhaled deeply, a shuddering breath she felt like she was always holding.

“You know you can do this, right?” Spring told her seriously. Her usual playfulness was gone, in its place was love and strength. “You have the most control out of all of us.”

Autumn’s mood soured despite the encouraging words. Even though it pained her to lose the physical contact that she so craved all the time, she tugged her hand free of Spring’s. She slipped her glove back on.

“You don’t know what it’s like,” she softly shot back, angry now, and guilty even for that, “to be able to kill with just my touch.”

Spring didn’t try to touch her again, likely sensing that her mood had dropped. Worry washed over her face and Autumn hated it, the pity in her eyes. “I can’t begin to imagine what that feels like.”

Winter and Summer were still quietly bickering, like they always did. But they stopped long enough to notice, and when they sent her questioning, worried glances, Autumn wished the ground would swallow her up. She always felt like the weakest of them. She was the baby—the child. No matter how horrible and deadly her ability, her sisters treated her like she barely even learnt how to walk. She knew it came from a place of concern, and that meant they cared about her, but often, it was just too much.

Her sisters were beautiful and vibrant and strong, but more than that, they were free of the anguish of their powers. She knew they had bad side effects too, just as she did, but simply using their stronger ability wasn’t so horrific for them.

“Yeah,” Autumn responded bitterly. “You’re the last person who could understand.”

That was mean and unnecessary, and Autumn immediately regretted it, but she didn’t have the nerve to stay and argue about this. She brushed by Spring and headed into the castle. No one followed her, so she took a silent bath and then put on a clean, undamaged set of armour. Afterwards she left for the town square. She spotted Liache on the way, who smiled and waved at her, but she was the only one. The others of the Fyrewatch all stared at her, many stepping away as far as they could. They kept their distance, and it made Autumn feel like there was a massive chasm between her and the people she was sworn to protect and fight beside.

Some of them even looked at her with thinly veiled disgust, and it pierced her right through the heart, but she guessed she couldn’t blame them. She was disgusted with herself too.

She knew what they said of her, and they were right. She was a monster disguised with the face of a young woman. With just a touch of her skin, she could kill something. She sucked the life right out of anything alive, and the remaining life in anything dead. She could decay things, and while it could be a useful ability sometimes, it was also the worst. Autumn despised it more than the people of Fyre did.

Autumn walked into the city on her own, but she kept expecting one or more of her sisters to show up out of nowhere and try to console her or cheer her up, but they didn’t. This time they must have understood her need to be alone and to wallow. Even Winter, who thought her attitude and anger made her cool, would hover like a worried mother hen. But they hadn’t followed her, and so she was left with nothing but her thoughts and the birds in the air.

The moment she entered the city, her solemn silence was replaced by the bustling of people winding between houses and working in their yards. Dogs barked and children were laughing, kicking sticks and balls made of leaves. A group of them were shouting as they played in the street, but when they noticed her, they fell silent and fled. They hid behind corners and bushes and trees, and they peeked at her with curiosity and mild animosity.

She knew she looked strange to them, and she knew that their parents taught them to fear and loath her especially. That was fine, because that was safest for them. It broke Autumn’s heart, to see children stare at her with fear in their little eyes. It also didn’t help that she was in her battle gear again, and seeing a soldier like this always meant a demori was near. Her sword was intimidating as it clinked against her hip.

Still, she smiled kindly at them as she passed by. One boy moved away from the tree he was hiding behind. He seemed unsure for a moment, but then he started for her and Autumn froze in the middle of the street. Anxiety turned her feet to stone.

“Hi!” he greeted her when he came close enough. He grinned broadly enough that Autumn could count the gaps in his teeth. There were three.

Autumn let out a breath and crouched down to her knee so that she wasn’t towering over him so much. She smiled and tried to look as non-threatening as she could. “Hello.”

“Are you the fire lady?” he asked, his big eyes round and brown, just like Autumn’s. There was so much innocence in them that Autumn felt herself relax slightly. His friends were watching from their hiding places, but they didn’t approach as he had. They were likely too scared, and they probably believed every word their parents had told them—every frightening tale of the horrible, evil magic sister who would suck the life out of them if they misbehaved.

“No,” Autumn answered him with a gentle smile. They were at eye-level, but he was still more than an arm’s length away. Autumn didn’t dare move closer. “That would be my sister, Summer.”

The boy glanced away, thoughtful. “Hmm, then the ice lady?”

Autumn’s smile grew bigger. “That’s Winter.”

He looked at her then, his face scrunching in concentration. He was clearly trying to decide if she was Spring or Autumn. She took pity on him and slipped one glove off. Unfortunately, she couldn’t use wind if her skin was covered. She opened her palm and created a breeze that twirled around him, tousling his messy brown hair. His eyes and mouth popped open and he started to giggle.

“You’re the wind lady!” he yelled, his face bright with awe.

Autumn could only laugh in delight. She rarely ever got to interact with the citizens of Fyre like this, and never someone so young. “Yeah, that’s me. I’m Autumn. And you are?”

The boy’s gap-toothed grin stretched so wide that Autumn worried his face would get stuck that way. “Name’s Og!” he exclaimed.

Autumn’s chest ached when he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look taller and bigger, like he would impress her. “My pa said you’re the scary one, but you just look like a big sister.”

She wished she could reach out and ruffle his hair, or offer to play with him and his friends, but she knew she couldn’t. It was a dangerous thing to wish. Before she could tell him that she _was_ the scary one, a woman shouted from the house behind him.

“Og!” she yelled, hurrying over. “What are you doing?”

Og looked up just as she scooped him up into her arms, and then she was backing away, sweat dotted over her forehead and her lip curled ever so in disgust.

“Ma!” Og complained, squirming. “Put me down.”

His mother narrowed her eyes, and Autumn stood to her full height. She should never have done this, stopped to talk to him. She should have just carried on and ignored them. The scorn in this woman’s eyes made Autumn’s eyes fill with tears, and it took everything to keep her tears in.

“Leave my son be, Lady Censia,” she told her, using her title but giving her none of the respect that would be owed to the daughter of the King.

Autumn lowered her head. “Of course, my apologies.”

When she lifted her head, the woman and Og were gone. The other children continued to stare at her, and Autumn grew uncomfortable. She turned and continued on her way to the city square.

She felt odd after that interaction, her heart hanging heavy in her chest. People whispered as she walked, and the stares made her cheeks burn. She suddenly regretted doing this on her own, because those looks were weighing her down, and she wasn’t as strong as her sisters to keep her head high despite it. When she made it to the square, she let out a sigh of relief and took the long path until she was at her sisters’ side. They looked relieved to see her.

Autumn always tried her best to be like her sisters. She tried to smile as joyfully as Spring, hold her head as high as Summer and let insults bounce off of her like Winter. But it was difficult. At their side, she felt like a little girl, and she wanted to hide behind them. Curl up in their shadow where no one could see her and the hurtful judgement couldn’t find her.

Before the square stretched a massive church with white, stained walls and massive wooden doors. The doors were open, but it was too dark to see within from where they stood. Autumn decided it was better to stare at her feet instead, especially since she knew what was coming, and she knew that already, people were blaming them. Hateful eyes were burning right through them. She couldn’t stand it.

“Autumn,” Spring murmured beside her. She was gently nudged in the side.

Autumn glanced up. Spring was smiling sadly at her, and even Summer and Winter’s stern looks dissolved as they looked at her. She recognized concern in all of their eyes, but none of them dared to move to console her in front of so many. Autumn’s chest filled with warmth and ached, and she was reminded that she loved her sisters so much.

Spring took hold of her gloved hand. “I was worried about you,” she whispered. “Those two were as well, even though they won’t admit it. They’ve been staring off this whole time.”

Autumn sighed. “I’m sorry for being mean to you, and for storming off.”

Spring leaned in and pressed a quick kiss against her forehead and gave her hand a squeeze. “You have nothing to apologize for. Now, are you ready to be ridiculed and blamed for things we have no control over?”

Autumn eyed the growing crowd. “No,” she answered honestly.

Spring giggled softly and then pulled her so that they were closer to their sisters. They acknowledged her with stoic nods, and then they squared their shoulders and stared forward so that no one could see that they felt actual human emotions. Summer was standing like a true shoulder, and with her red hair framing her face like that, she looked fierce and deadly. Winter was another sort of fierce, dark and cold and certainly someone who looked like she would sneak a blade between your ribs and you would thank her for it. Autumn envied the ease with which they stood so strong, and tried her best to mimic it as the crowed grew still and a figure stepped out of the church.

“People of Fyre,” a woman’s voice rang out over the eerily quiet square. “It is with a heavy heart to see you all here today to receive blessings with a loss still so fresh in our hearts.”

Autumn craned her head to stare up at the stairs, where at the topmost Head Sister Cathleah paused to stare out at the crowd. She was younger than one would expect of the Head Sister, but her age showed on her face. Her entire body was covered in dark red cloth, even up to her hair. She stared at the gathering of people with warm eyes and a welcoming smile, and already the fear in the courtyard was starting to melt.

Autumn frowned to herself. She didn’t like Head Sister Cathleah at all.

“We were once more attacked by demori,” she announced. “In the early hours of this morning, we lost an entire family. I would like to spare a moment to bow our heads, to say a prayer for Gerret and his wife, Alathea, as well as their three children, Maia, Gerret Jr and little Ben. To have lost children to these vile, magical creatures rips my heart to pieces.”

Her gaze swept over everyone, taking in their faces and their grief, and then landed on the four of them standing off to the side. Her stare cut right through Autumn like a razor blade. They stood a little straighter under the scrutiny, feeling self-conscious. Autumn could already feel the animosity towards them growing. There were various Fyrewatch scattered around the edge of the courtyard, but more for the safety of the citizens. It wasn’t unheard of for someone to throw a stone, or for a furious man to run at them with a rust blade in his quivering hands. This was why they came here in their armour—for their own safety.

Autumn asked Father once, why they needed to do this. She didn’t understand it, because all of Fyre despised them. Wasn’t it counterproductive to have four women touched by magic at a gathering for those grieving the loss of lives due to that exact magic?

“You will be our saviours,” Father had said, putting a gloved hand atop her head. “I want the people of Fyre to remember your faces for when you have eradicated magic in our kingdom.”

“Let us bow and pray,” Cathleah continued, her eyes flicking away like they were beneath her.

Autumn exhaled in relief as everyone else glanced away as well.

The crowd obeyed, and heads dipped, chins pressing to chests. Some people murmured their prayers quietly, while others remained still and silent, their brows furrowed in concentration. The four of them did so as well, but Autumn didn’t close her eyes. She stared down at her boots and counted the pebbles all around her feet.

As the prayers ended and Cathleah lifted her hear, the whispers started. Those angry, accusing eyes twisted to meet them again, and Autumn’s ears started to burn as she heard the awful things the people were saying. It made her chest burn hot with shame and anger, but all she could do in the face of all that hatred was glance down to her feet again.

“Abominations,” a man near them growled, and spat at their feet. His lip curled in disgust.

“Don’t,” Summer snapped, slapping an arm across Winter’s chest to stop her from rushing at him. Winter gave the man a deadly glare, and the air around them cooled dramatically. Autumn wouldn’t be surprised if Winter’s gloves had frozen over.

Thankfully, Winter backed down, but her face was a mask of rage. She was the worst out of all of them when it came to hiding her emotions—she left them just hanging there, right on her sleeve.

Summer grabbed hold of Winter’s hand, and Autumn let out a short breath. She wished she could support her sister too, but she didn’t dare move. What Winter had just done was itself a terrible offense, and they ran the chance of hearing a lecture from Bane or Father.

It hurt Autumn deeply that people felt this way, and it was frustrating beyond measure. She hated her magic too, and she wanted to be rid of it just as much. Why couldn’t they understand that? Was it just much easier to shift the blame onto them?

Autumn heard more whispers, and her heart sank into her stomach when she entertained a terrible thought.

What if they _were_ to blame?

“Tum,” Spring whispered softly, her fingers squeezing around Autumn’s. “Don’t.”

Autumn sniffed loudly and forced her tears aside. Spring, as always, knew exactly how her mind worked. All Autumn could do was nod and offer her a shaky smile, and her heart ached further when she saw the similar expressions on her other sisters, who were watching.

They were in this together, at least.

“We know we didn’t do this,” Spring said.

“That’s it, though,” Winter interjected. “Do we really know that?”

It was odd, for Winter to say something that Autumn worried about so frequently. It made her realize that she wasn’t the only one that suffered the way she did, and despite how strong they were, her sisters were just human after all.

Autumn held Winter’s pained gaze, then turned away. It was too much. Her chest felt hot, tight. Her breaths turned haggard, and it was only Spring’s hold that kept her from turning and running.

“Today we mourn the family that was so savagely taken from us,” Cathleah continued, her words startling Autumn enough that she flinched. “Today, we accept blessings from the Gods, in the hopes that tainted magic wielders will not murder us in our sleep.” Her eyes cut back to them, accusing. A rotten tomato slapped wetly at their feet, and the spray of it messed Autumn’s shoe. “So long as we remember that magic breeds evil, and keep ourselves pure of it, we will be safe. Those who do not heed the Gods’ warnings will only invite this evil in. Our King has shown proof of that, by accepting four cursed children not only into his Kingdom, but his very castle. It is through his misguided belief that these children will somehow save us, that he has invited so much death and suffering. His mercy on them, has been our suffering.”

Autumn’s face grew hotter. This wasn’t anything new, of course, but it was still terrible to hear. Each time there was a demori attack, Cathleah reminded the citizens of Fyre that the four of them, cursed with their magic, were to blame. There was no evidence that pointed to them actually being the reason more and more demori were showing up in the Kingdom of Fyre and killing people, but Autumn also knew that there was no proof that it wasn’t because of them.

There would go weeks between attacks, but now they were lucky to go a couple of days. It was clear that things were getting worse, and if they weren’t sent to the forest soon to rid themselves of this curse, then Fyre would eventually be overrun and destroyed as the Forest attempted to reclaim what had been taken from it.

Most of the Forest had been destroyed in the wars of the past, and only this one remained right at their border.

“The sisters will be leaving in a week for the forest,” a gruff voice announced amidst the upset and angered mutterings. Bane stepped beside Head Sister Cathleah from inside the church. He looked clean and rested, but his eyes were still dark and cruel. “Soon we will be rid of them and if they succeed, rid of the demori for good.” Bane looked at them, his face hard and emotionless. “The sisters will slay the forest beast and kill the Forest’s source of magic. We will be free of this curse and of this fear that has so plagued us for hundreds of years.”

The crowd started to cheer, with many calling out their hopes that the cursed sisters wouldn’t return, either. They cheered for Bane, for Cathleah, and no one spared them another glance. They were risking their lives for these people, and Autumn caught herself wondering why.

“We’ll do it,” Winter commanded aloud, her eyes burning into the jeering crowd. “We’ll kill that monster and we’ll show everyone that we have a right to exist.”

Summer nodded. Her expression was just as severe as Winter’s. “They’ll welcome us back,” she agreed.

“Without magic, we’ll be normal,” Spring added, a wistful expression on her face.

Autumn stared at her feet once more, soaking in their words and imagining a world in which she could embrace and laugh with others and not feel that crippling anxiety claw up her spine and silence her words and her actions. The fantasy was shattered in an instant when her usual fears resurfaced.

“If we live,” she mumbled softly. She lifted her face, and her sisters were staring at her. “If we can survive without it,” she said. “Magic.”

There was a solemn, serious silence in which they took her words in, and Autumn realized that she wasn’t the only one with this thought. She was sure her sisters considered this many times over.

The crowd started to disperse as they headed into the church for their blessings, and Autumn felt herself relax slightly as the whispers and stared went with them.

Winter was the first to react, scoffing and rolling her eyes. “You’re such a pessimist.”

Summer shook her head and reached out to pat Autumn on the shoulder. Autumn forced herself not to flinch. “You can’t always assume the worst will happen,” Summer told her.

“Yeah, Tum,” Spring sang happily, “don’t you think we deserve a bit of a happy ending?”

They all laughed and reached out to comfort her, and Autumn just wanted to melt into their arms and to banish these thoughts, and she laughed it off with them. Their amusement died off very quickly, and in its place was that silence—the one Autumn knew so well.

They walked back to the palace, arm-in-arm, silent.

Autumn did like to think the deserved good things, but life was rarely ever so rewarding.

There was no guarantee that they would ever make it out of the Forest alive.


End file.
